


Will Knows

by the_link_dock



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Empathy, First Meetings, Gen, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Jack being Jack, Manipulative Hannibal Lecter, Serial Killers, Will Graham Knows, smart will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_link_dock/pseuds/the_link_dock
Summary: Will meets Hannibal and immediately knows.
Relationships: Jack Crawford & Will Graham
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	Will Knows

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been a while since i’ve written anything for hannibal, but i recently re-watched the series with a friend so i’m in another hannibal kick
> 
> anyways, this is what i think would happen it will paid more attention to hannibal before they had any connection

Will took two steps into Jack’s office before noticing the other occupant in the room. 

Will froze and met the deep set eyes of the stranger. Will stared longer than he should’ve, longer than he would’ve liked, as everything clicked. 

_Pristine._

_Controlling._

_Charming._

_Surgeon._

_Psychiatrist._

_Methodical._

_Apex predator._

_Feeling so out of place amongst humans. Superior to humans, superior to the pigs around him. Livestock._

_These girls were livestock, as was everyone else. Nothing more than sheep waiting to be picked off._

_But only the rude ones deserved it. Displeasing in this life with their menial inconvenience was a sin greater than murder._

Will swallowed thickly and quickly looked at the ground as he hastily made his way towards Agent Crawford, who was sitting behind his desk and staring at Will with open displeased confusion. 

Will bent down and barely whispered, “That’s him.”

He heard Jack’s confusion, a noise at the back of the man’s throat. 

Will shifted and breathed out a shaky sigh, “This is the Chesapeake Ripper, your copycat.”

Jack turned sharply to look Will in the eyes and Will gave a grim smile as he gave a brief glance to Jack’s stare. 

_Impossible. There no connection of this man to the cases. He has an upstanding social life and is only involved now to profile me. There’s no evidence._

Will gave a nod as if to solidify what he said. 

They could not let this man know they knew. Or, that Will knew. Jack didn’t believe him. 

“Is there a problem?” The man asked politely. 

Jack looked at the man with poorly concealed caution and gave a smile that didn’t look quite right. 

Will didn’t bother to hide his discomfort or apprehension because he didn’t need to. He was the freak of the FBI who was awkward and weird and made people unsettled to be alone with him. 

He was allowed to act like a cornered animal because it was his brand. 

Jack Crawford could _not_ act that way because it was extremely out of character and would send out warning flags to anyone who knew the man. 

Will didn’t look at the third party in the room. He didn’t want to know if the man had been tipped off by Jack’s behaviour. 

Jack tried to recover the situation. “Apologies, Dr. Lecter. Will, here, has caught onto the fact that you’re a psychiatrist.”

Will has to hand it to the agent, that want a terrible explanation. 

Will did his best to help diffuse the tension of his, admittedly, poorly thought out revelation. 

“You’re not here for profiling the killer.” Will spoke. His voice was quiet but he couldn’t bring himself to talk any louder. “You’re here to profile me.”

The doctor gave a noise of regard, “All that from looking at me? I’m impressed. Dr. Hannibal Lecter.” The man—Lecter—stepped forward and stuck his hand out and Will shifted his hand to look at it. 

“Will Graham,” he murmured, quickly shaking Lecter’s hand before pulling away, cringing slightly at how cool Lecter’s hand was compared to his own clammy one. 

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue this idea?


End file.
